


Just a moment in the moonlight

by 6Writers1Trenchcoat



Series: Br'aaxi Fluff [1]
Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, We wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Writers1Trenchcoat/pseuds/6Writers1Trenchcoat
Summary: Br'aad and Taxi being cute together!!
Relationships: Braaxi - Relationship
Series: Br'aaxi Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699195
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Just a moment in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy! It's me Cultist again! Me and Milly wrote this during Thursday Crack Night but we forgot to post it. Soooo- I'm here at 5:21am posting this after not sleeping. Hope you enjoy!

Taxi cracked his neck.  
“I might go easy on you, Br’aad. I wouldn’t want to hurt you.” he said. Br’aad raised an eyebrow. The two were laying next to each other in the sand pit of a training area after both having just beat eachother half to death. The tabaxi was first up: leaping forward, pouncing onto Br'aad and holding him down, preventing him from getting up any more than he already had.  
“Taxi,” Br’aad laughed, trying to push his friend off. “Come on, we’re supposed to actually be training.” Taxi kept his weight on Br’aad and didn’t move. In retaliation, the half-elf began to tickle the cat's stomach raking his fingers softly through the fur there.

Taxi giggled softly.  
“Br-Br’aad,” he laughed. “That’s not fair.”  
"Who said we were playing fair?" He teased and stuck his tongue out at him.  
Taxi leaned in towards Br’aad, brow furrowed.  
“Dumbass,” he whispered, before jumping up onto his feet.

The half-elf man had never been that close to the other before and as soon as Taxi backed away, he could tell his own face was already turning cherry red.  
The tabaxi held his arm out, offering it to help the half-elf up. Br’aad smiled as he grabbed onto his friend’s hand and stood.  
“Ok. Time to beat your ass again."  
Br'aad couldn't help bursting out into laughter. Did Saxi know what he just said?  
“I- you know I didn’t- I meant- I’m-“ Taxi buried his face in his hands.  
"Are you sure?" He teased again and laughed, starting to walk towards the bathhouse so he could bathe.  
“Are you off to the bathhouse?” Taxi asked, letting his hands drop from his face. “I- if you’re uh… if you’re going then I’ll just uhh… tidy up here. I’ll wash later.”  
"Oh okay? Well I'll be quick so I can help you tidy here." And he continued to walk over, desiring to wash all the sand and dust off himself.

“Oh uh, Br’aad… before you go… I uh- could we…” Taxi stammered out. He shook his head and decided to start again. “Could we maybe, uh, do something like this again? But I mean without the fighting- I mean- gods- could we just hang out?”  
Br'aad turned to respond to the tabaxi's broken up question. "Of course! Why wouldn't I wanna hang out with you Taxi? Why don't we get a drink at the tavern tonight?" He confidently suggested to the male a little ways away from him. (I like to think they're just shouting this across the room to each other)(they definitely are)  
“I, uh, yes!” Taxi half yelped, somewhat shocked by how easy that had been. “Let’s do it!”  
"Good, we can go there after we finish cleaning the room." And with that last statement, he turned on his heel and walked into the bathhouse.

Taxi cleaned up faster than he ever had before. It wasn’t necessarily that he was incredibly eager to meet up with Br’aad, although he was excited. It was more that the anxiety of the event was beginning to get to him. How could he pull this off? Was he actually going to reveal his feelings? Surely Br’aad would just be upset. Surely that would just be a perfectly good friendship ruined.

Meanwhile, Br'aad ran his hands through his wet hair pondering some thoughts. As water dripped from his blond hair and down his back, all he could think about was Taxi. He wasn't sure why, but ever since they had met he just couldn't get him out his head. But in that moment it clicked. Realising why, he began to rush to dry and dress himself, perfectly drying his hair and keeping himself composed. Br'aad had accidentally crafted the perfect opportunity for him to tell that tabaxi about his feelings, and to apologize for not seeing them long ago.  
Once he had finished, the now clean half-elf -almost skipping- left the bathhouse and went back toward the training area.

Taxi turned, immediately flustered, as Br’aad burst through the doors.  
“Are we… is it time?” He asked, managing to sound even more awkward than he looked. Using his incredible perception, Taxi saw that Br’aad seemed somewhat excited. He took a little motivation from that. Maybe Br’aad wouldn’t hate him after this… maybe he’d just mildly dislike him.

Running up to Taxi, the excited male locked arms with him and shouted "Let's go!" He tried to do this to get the tabaxi less nervous; Br'aad may not be the most wise, but he could tell when someone wasn't feeling 100%. He began towards the door, pulling Taxi along by his fluffy arm. When they got outside, Br'aad almost didn't want to stop locking arms with the other man: It was just so warm and comfortable, and don't forget, it was Taxi. Sighing quietly, he pulled his arm away from the cosy cat man, and began off to the tavern, calling out behind him. "Hurry up slow poke!" He grinned and started to run in the same direction, encouraging the latter of the situation.

The pair ran through the tavern doors, Br’aad a second before Taxi, who sighed sadly.  
“You’re so much faster than me,” he mumbled to himself.  
They sat down at the bar, both ordering diet water. They’d had a highly active day- they needed to hydrate.  
“So…” Taxi said, head pointed at the ground. “How are you… doing?”  
"I'm doing great Taxi, but I actually kinda have something I want to tell you!" He laughed nervously at the end of his statement, but couldn't bring himself to say what he wanted to next; not yet anyway.  
“Oh!” Taxi exclaimed. He scratched his ear in thought. “I have something I want to tell you too. Do you think… my thing’s pretty important. I mean… we could say it at the same time?”  
"Uh… Sure!" He said looking into his lap, fiddling with his fingers. "On three- one, two, three!-"

Br'aad finally managed to quickly splurt out his words. "Iwannabemorethanfriends!"  
“Ireallyreallylikeyou!” Taxi yelled at the same time. He breathed quietly for a moment. And then Br’aad’s words began to sink in.  
“You- really?"  
"I really like you Taxi- I… love you." He had his face in his hands; it was hot and covered in embarrassed red. "I'm sorry for not realising my feelings sooner…"  
“I- no I- how… how long? No- I feel the same… I’m so sorry I can’t… speak?” Taxi stumbled over his words, more flustered than he thought he’d ever been. This couldn’t be real. Could it?

After opening and closing his mouth a few times, words still refused to tumble out of it; he looked like a fish out of water. So he gave up on talking. The half-elf quickly rushed into Taxi's arms, locking him into a tight embrace. Br'aad face hugged the soft curly fur of the tabaxi, the warmth radiating off it instantly making him feel at peace, safe and comforted, like nothing would ever be wrong ever again. Taking a deep breath, the smell of strawberries overwhelmed his senses, and he leaned further into the hug, snuggling his head into the fluff again. And he stayed that way, clinging onto the shocked cat's fur coat. It was a moment of perfect bliss.

Taxi shook in Br’aad’s tight embrace. He didn’t think he’d ever felt such a massive blend of emotions. He was terrified and excited, shocked and relieved, he felt so very in love and so very frightened. As the half-elf held him tighter, Taxi continued to think. What if he did something wrong? What if somehow he overstepped some line? What if, oh gods, what if Br’aad was playing some elaborate game? What if this was all a joke? Taxi took the moment, nonetheless, to enjoy the feeling of Br’aad’s arms held tightly around him. He smelled a little dirty, but somehow of home. Taxi shook as he sat back, the worries still running through his mind.  
“Br’aad… Tell me if this is- if this is a no.” And he leant forward and placed a quick kiss on Br’aad’s cheek.

The male was honestly taken aback! Taxi wasn't normally one to do something so bold, and that when he really, truly knew that he felt the same way back. "A definite yes!" The half-elf exclaimed, somehow quietly. Then he jumped up from his seat and pecked Taxi on the tip of his feline nose. "I really thought I was gonna make the first big move, but you beat me to it!" Br'aad's hand had been slowly creeping out his lap and had traveled over to where the other's laid, and he finally grabbed the squishy paw. "Why don't we go somewhere less crowded…?" The man said after starting to notice a few people staring; he didn't like it. He pulled the tabaxi off his chair and away toward the forest. He knew Taxi loved nature, so a walk through the moonlit forest would be perfect.

The two walked largely in silence for quite some time, enjoying the shared warmth of their fingers intertwined. They walked very close to one another, shoulders barely an inch apart. Taxi struggled to breathe as they wandered further and further into the forest. It was a great choice for a destination, though. The moonlight reflected off of the slightly damp leaves and the wind just barely brushed past them. The nature surrounding them was incredibly peaceful, completely sureel, and it put Taxi at least slightly at ease.

They paused at a pond that twinkled in the starlight and turned to face one another. Br'aad lifted his head and leaned forward, but nearly instantly snapped back a second later. "So Taxi, did you like the walk? I didn't realize it was going to be so beautiful out here tonight." He said, looking up and around at the stars and nature.  
Taxi smiled, holding back his disappointment at the incredibly normal question.  
“You’re right about it being beautiful… and… well I don’t think I’d be having nearly as good a time if it weren’t for you being by my side.” Taxi felt his face grow warm, and he raised his free hand to cover his mouth. “I’m sorry- that sounds like such a line.”  
Br'aad laughed a little, almost teasing him but didn't wish to ruin the atmosphere. He left the silence as his eyes wandered around their surroundings, but they eventually landed on Taxi. The only thing he could think was "Beautiful..." But his eyes were locked with the tabaxi's, and he had a distinct feeling that he didn't only think those words; he said them out loud as well.  
“I- I’m- you- Br’aad I- I’m. Ok this is- tell me if this is bad,” Taxi sputtered out, before placing his hands on the half-elf’s shoulders and pressing his lips against Br’aad’s.

His entire body instantly melted into Taxi's and he was ripped from his trance. Taxi left one hand over Br’aad’s shoulder, and held the back of his head with the other.  
Putting his arm around the tabaxi, Br'aad fell into his fit. It was all so surreal. He had always thought he would close his eyes when he had his first kiss, but they were wide open the entire time, and continue to stay like that as the two sat forehead to forehead, not wanting to let go, not wanting to loses the warmth of the other, not wanting for the breathtaking moment to end. They were both too afraid; they thought if they left each other's space, then they would wake up, and it would all have been a wonderful but melancholy dream.

Taxi found himself melting into the idea of being with Br’aad. Just spending time with him. As he felt the pressure of Br’aad’s head against his, and the warmth of his hands intertwined with his own he could hardly imagine being without Br’aad. The fear he had felt washed away as he stared into the half-elf’s eyes. They were so sure, so certain, and Taxi felt whole when he was looking into them. He managed to sit back, despite the pull that seemed to be trying to drag him back into Br’aad’s arms.

“Not nearly as beautiful as you.”

**Author's Note:**

> See, not everything we make is angsty (and cursed 👀)!
> 
> Now a word from the rest of the lovely Trenchcoat (aka their reactions while we were writing this):
> 
> Flufffffff  
> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
> Why is this cute already im going to vomit  
> I’m just imagining that scene with sleepy gary and jerry  
> Soft vibe  
> I’m in love with this  
> This gives a lesbians with swords vibe  
> CULT I SWEAR TO ALL THAT ISNT HOLY  
> Are you sure about that line Milly? Sounds iFFy  
> Taxi will pick up on the iff but have you heard Them all they say this shit constantly- he doesn’t realise what he’s said . NOt small brain, just the number of innuendos in that Show  
> I probably don't look out for this stuff a lot okay I small brain  
> Jesus christ  
> Wait no I was only doing what was logical why no no bathhouse times unless they are splashing water and bubble on each other like five year olds  
> Don’t worry I’m gonna fluffify it’s all good  
> Taxi is incredibly self conscious- he is insecure  
> I saw sand and had flashbacks  
> Oof  
> CRY TIME PLEASE CARRY ON PLZ PLZ PLZ  
> Give it the lesbians with sword vibe it deserves  
> Never mIND IT'S GONNA TURN- okay it will be okay it will be okay it will be fine its okay its okay its okay its okay its okay its okay
> 
> This time you get an extra! Us talking after we finished it:
> 
> Should we end it? Or carry on fluff? Yeee  
> I feel like that wraps it up nicely  
> Now there’s some GOSH DARN FLUFF. Yes this is a fact. LMAO yes we will give them something to wash their mouths with after the disgusting taste of sand yea like no one wants that much salt yeah exactly that’s the problem with eating sand - the salt intensity  
> Me and Milly are now fluff gods. Tomorrow we can make it seem like we write good stuff after we post that crack fic.  
> lmao


End file.
